Ouran Contest Entry
by X-Yaoi Princess-X
Summary: This is my entry for donttouchmykyoya818's Ouran Contest. It's Kyoya/Hikaru :D WARNING - slash  maleXmale  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ps - ...don't own it!


A/N: Hey! So, this is my entry for donttouchmykyoya818's Ouran Contest. I just hope it was ok...

Basically, Kyoya and Hikaru are together and go to a club (I THINK rich people got to clubs, but this is a commoners club…weird), so it's just a little domestic KyoHika or HikaKyo. I prefer KyoHika but couldn't write it without making Hikaru OOC for some reason (dunno why, it's been done before…) so I tried to aim for HikaKyo but it's kinda hard to notice, me thinks.

WARNINGS: Yaoi! That means MaleXMale pairings, people! If you don't like then…wait…why did you even click it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyoya, Hikaru or Ouran. Wish I did but…I don't so there. THERE! NOW YOU CAN'T SUE ME, YOU CRAZY LEGAL PEOPLE!

"Why did I agree to this?"

I stare at myself in the mirror.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! Plus, it was milord's idea."

Hikaru's face appears in the mirror, looking over my shoulder. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, but that was before and that time it was only for the benefits of the clu…forget it. I have a feeling that, no matter what I say, I won't be able to change your mind?"

"Nope."

I examine the image staring back at me. Black T-shirt, very tight. Jeans, very tight. New shoes, also very tight.

"Come on gorgeous, time to go!"

I can't believe I let him buy me this outfit. I feel like a right prat. Mumbling my dissatisfaction, I let him push me out the door.

"Hmmmm… nice arse!"

I slap away his fondling hands and fix him with a murderous stare.

"Do that again and I'm staying home".

The only response I get is his thunderous laugh.

I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. It seems like everything around me is making it hard to breathe. The loud music, the large amount of skimpily clad men, the humid, hot air I'm breathing in, the tightness of the clothes I'm wearing. But all that is nothing compared to the intense stare he's giving me.

"What?"

"Am I gonna get a dance, handsome?"

He gives me a wicked grin and makes a grab for my hand.

"I think I'll need a drink to cool me down a bit first. Could you get me one from the bar please?"

My eyes follow him walking up to the crowded bar. As always, he manages to grab the barman's attention in no time. Not surprising really, he looks absolutely stunning tonight. If those arms and his tight vest top don't draw your eyes to him, the cheeky grin that hasn't left his face yet surely will. I let my eyes wander over the rest of his perfect body.

I'm startled as I feel a hand touching my arm. I look up and see the owner of the hand smiling at me. He's good looking, got nice hair and gorgeous navy eyes. But nothing compared to Hikaru. I'm about to make some polite excuse and send him on his way, when I catch the look. Hikaru has fixed his eyes on my companion and is staring daggers into the back of his head. I feel my blood heat up, my face flush, and an exciting tangle rush through my body. I like this. I've never seen that look on his face before. Feeling rather wicked, I reach out my hand to the man in front of me and introduce myself.

"My name is Kyoya. And you are…."

"Nara. Nice to meet you. So, I…"

"And I'm Hikaru. Hisboyfriend. Now clear off!"

Nara takes one look at Hikaru, glowering at him, mumbles something and rushes off.

"Who was that?"

"Nara. That was Nara. He seemed like a nice person." I say innocently.

Hikaru narrows his eyes at me, but I keep the innocent look firmly in place, grinding my teeth to keep myself from laughing.

"So where's my drink then?"

"Sorry, I… I'll get it for you now".

"Thank you!" I call after him, and give him a sweet smile.

Now that I've seen that look, I can't help but want more. I cautiously do a little scan of the crowd. I notice quite a few of the punters are well… checking me out. Suddenly my tight clothes don't seem like such a bad thing anymore. I do a little stretch, feeling the cloth cling to my body, my shirt creeping up slightly to uncover a small amount of skin. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see at least three men start to make their way towards me. Wow. I'm pretty good at this! Before any of them reach me though, Hikaru is by my side. As I knew he would be.

"Here you go!".

He presses the cold bottle in my hand.

"Thank you!"

He is looking at me rather suspiciously now. I don't think my innocent look is fooling him any more. Oops…

I raise the bottle to my lips, and drink some of it in large gulps.

"So are you enjoying yourself then?"

"Well yes I am actually!"

I think that might have come out a little too enthusiastically. Oh well. I decide to let go of pretences and allow myself the satisfied smirk I've been suppressing.

"You cheeky git!"

I'm laughing out loud now.

"That look on your face… Priceless… The way those guys back off the minute they clock their eyes on you…"

I'm laughing so hard now, I haven't laughed in years…it feels good to not have to hide my emotions anymore. That's one of the things I love most about Hikaru, I don't have to hide around him. He loves me for who I am. Not for who I could be. 

"Come on you, you've promised me a dance!"

And before I know it, he is dragging me onto the dance floor.

A/N: A bit OOC maybe? I don't really like this…some parts just felt so…forced. Not to mention that it kept changing into TOTALLY different styles all the time. Could you tell? Better than the ones on here, not as good as my LJ ones. Loved it, hated it? Lemme' know!


End file.
